borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Archive is kept at User_talk:Nagamarky/Notes. New posts below. Thanks. Strange weapon Hi. Sorry to bother you, but you're an expert in this stuff and I though I should share with you. Recently, during a Crawmerax solo session, I picked up an interesting SMG. It shows that it's a level 60 Desert Stinger worth $9999999 on the ground, but says it's a level 48 in the backpack. It has some pretty remarkable attributes, like double with a twisted barrel. It's like 180x2 and I think about 12.1 RoF, 70 something accuracy. It's a serious weapon. If I had found this while in an online or network game, I would immediately assume it was a mod. I have never even been in an online game though, and have not done anything other than copying a player between users on my PS3. If you want a copy of this thing, I'd be happy to get you one. Therealstubot 20:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've always seen cash valuation drop, but never level requirement. Quite strange, I'm not sure what to think. (Also, I'm on PC.) --Nagamarky 01:26, May 28, 2010 Insert Subject Name Here :Uhh so this got stuck here. :Its a completely Legit Atlas Scattergun, found it in an Armory Run, but it has 13 shots in a 12 shot magazine. :I was like wat :But then :Profit. I'll get a picture of it soon. GnarlyToaster 00:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No need. The Atlas materials have WeaponClipSize=0.150000, so weapons will have marginally extended magazines --Nagamarky 02:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :So the 13 shot thing is uncommon, but possible? Have you ever come across it before? GnarlyToaster 15:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, many times. I'd say it's not even uncommon - all Atlas weapons just have +15% magazine capacity from the material. Same way Hyperion weapons have +100% accuracy and Jakobs has +50% damage, if I remember correctly. S&S weapons are even better: +50% magazine capacity. All this is from manufacturer materials. --Nagamarky 15:35, May 29, 2010 (UTC) My First Vandalism Someone saw fit to vandalize me. I feel like part of some exclusive club now. :D +1 Internet for fixing and reporting. Thanks, Nags. Fryguy42 16:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Zombie TK Baha So i put that Zombie TK Baha only occasionally drops items when he pukes and you saw fit to delete it. Let me explain why i said Occasionally. To explain it simply, when i collect brains for him in the DLC, he doesn't always vomit up an item. On the First mission or 2 he might vomit up a pistol or revolver, but he usually doesn't on the 3rd and sometimes 4th missions. This is why i said he occasionally vomits up items 20:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Lilith'r'us :Okay, will leave it open to further clarification and testing then. --Nagamarky 03:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Slight dispute Hi, I am a bit of a newcontributer here, and i couldn't help but notice that you overwrote what i had put down on the pages for the Maliwan Crux and S&S Draco. I have re-added my info while trying to leave your stuff alone. If you feel like my info is incorrect or otherwise not relevant, please contact me so that we may discuss the issue further. Ceraldus 05:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) (unless they decide to fix the problem) ***this obviously makes it fake. :Not necessary since building any gun from scratch already makes it fake *It is sometimes difficult to properly ID a legitimately found Draco, as the only signs of it being what it is, are the fore-mentioned incendiary effect and clip size, which could easily exist in a different S&S machine gun. :No S&S support machinegun has a clip of 120-124. The closest ones are x4 incendiary 93-96 round mags, which are easily spotted. quote in the movie is also a reference to the Black Death / Black Plague in Europe in 1348, from which the aforementioned quote originates. :Would you rather it be "The red text is a reference to a quote from the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", the line itself originating from the Black Death / Black Plague in Europe in 1348"? I already added "from which the aforementioned quote originates." in the original article, but if that's not enough then I propose the above. --Nagamarky 05:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :1. I have seen an S&S mg with 100+ clips with the incendiary, but with x3 instead of x4, making it not a draco, which is why i feel that my post may be neccesary. :2. I agree with the proposed edit for the Crux. :3. In contradiction to how I am a bit of a modder, I do have strong feelings against doing it, the main reason why i posted "this obviously makes it fake". feel free to remove it if you so wish. :4. im rather impressed with your response time :Ceraldus 05:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The x3 incendiary 100+ round mag is still a Draco, hence the x3-4 incendiary. Easiest identifier is the mag size, really. --Nagamarky 06:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nagamarky? What happened to that 'Is My Weapon Modded' diagram you had with what multiplier belonged to every weapon. I used that thing quite often. Is there any way you counld get me a copy of that thing? Thanks in advance. Wrecked111 22:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : User:Nagamarky/Notes#Mods Okay, reposted. --Nagamarky 04:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) My Apologies Hey Just wanted to say sorry about that, I'm brand new to wiki editing, and I read the default message that gets sent on account creation, and thought that that was the place to ask. I also was not sure if my add was accurate or not. Perhaps my title was a bit over the top though! I think I am going to have to do a lot more research, especially about how the various weapon pieces interact with each other. Thanks! Xeno re:72.40.78.47 still a vandal like edit if you read the fine print. 05:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) migration residues what'd i miss? 09:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) why am i typing this when we have xfire? Modded Orion I recently saw the PPZ470.3 Vicious Orion appear on this page http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:(360)_Kura%27s_Awsome_Shop&t=20100607221641 being referred to as a legitimate weapon. While I don't like being anal about this sort of thing, I don't like seeing modded stuff being passed off as legitimate, and this model had been established as modded on this page http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3APPZ570_Orion_modded. Maybe you (as the ultimate authority on legits/mods and prefixes) could tell Kuragari before someone gets worked up over this and a flame war starts. Skeve613 21:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :yeah. go tell 'im "ultimate authority";0) next week on Nagamarky Mod Enforcer nags takes on twisted anarchy and vicious rage (damn now i have to try out that vicious rage bit) 00:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I don't see any fanatical screaming going on, but will post anyway. (Reference link.) --Nagamarky 03:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I've seen Kura say a few times that he doesn't hold your analysis of legit/non-legit high, butI trust you more than anyone on this wiki, and I"ve seen him claim things to be legit when they clearly aren't. At any rate, can the Orion have ANY other prefix than liquid legitimately? I've never seen a different one in-game. Also, I think the damage caps at 900-990 at level 61, 100 seems a bit high. Oh, and did the verdict ever come in on the Max Serpens? I tried to trade him mine (I got it in a trade) and he said it was modded; wiki says it's still pending verification.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: 1000 seems a bit high, not 100GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC)